


Home – The Goldilocks Remix

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HD Remix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://alovelycupoftea.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alovelycupoftea.insanejournal.com/"><b>alovelycupoftea</b></a>'s <a href="http://alovelycupoftea.livejournal.com/3522.html%20">Home</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home – The Goldilocks Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8364) by Alovelycupoftea. 



Harry might have known that trying to find a house with Draco wasn't going to be easy, but even so, he hadn't expected it to be this difficult. The man was driving him mad. This house was too small, that one had no garden, the next was too common-looking. And when they were the right size, and had a garden, there was no balcony, or the neighborhood was wrong. Draco's list of complaints went on and on.  
  
Harry was just about ready to give up.  
  
The latest house was gorgeous. Wood floors and grand arched windows in the living room. Not to mention stained glass in the hall. It was better than just about any house Harry'd been in—minus one, of course, but then they certainly weren't going to find a Malfoy Manor here in London.  
  
"Can we even afford this place?" he asked Draco, looking around the living room, his eyes caught by the view from the eight-foot tall windows which looked out onto the city.  
  
Draco was scowling around the room as though the walls themselves had offended him. "Don't be gauche, Harry. Of course we can. The question is, why would we want to?" His nose wrinkled in a far-too-familiar sneer, and Harry's heart sank. What was wrong now? At this rate, there wouldn't be a house left in London Draco hadn't turned his nose up at.  
  
"What? But…it's gorgeous, Draco."  
  
"It's missing a good room for my potions lab, and the building behind it looks right down into the garden. Not to mention that the kitchen and dining room are tiny…"  
  
"Tiny…? They're each bigger than the bedroom in my flat!"  
  
"Yes, Potter. But that's your _bedroom_ , not a room where you intend to have more than a few people in at one time…" Draco sighed. "We'll just have to keep looking."  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine." Maybe Ernie would have the perfect place just waiting for them next. He had to hope, at least.  
  
But the next house was no better. "Only two extra rooms. We need at least three, if we're both to have studies, Harry."  
  
And the one after that was too far from the centre of Downtown London.  
  
It was maddening, really. Draco would never be happy with anything. If Harry didn't know better, he would wonder if Draco really didn't _want_ to move in together.  
  
As they left the final place for the day, Harry was about ready to throw in the towel. "Why are we even bothering?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
He got one anyway. "Because we can't live in your place. It's far too small. If only you hadn't sold Grimmauld Place, we might have lived there. Ah, well. Cest la vie."  
  
Harry scowled at his back, then grabbed his shoulder. "Look, Draco, if you don't want to live with me, just say so. If this is your way of showing me why…"  
  
Draco turned to look at him, shock evident on his face. "Is that really what you think? Harry…" He reached out to take Harry's hand, but after a day of looking at houses that Draco had sneered at, Harry was feeling less than generous, and pulled away. Draco scowled, then moved closer. "Of course I want to live with you, Harry. I just want it to be perfect. For us to have the best start possible. Is that so wrong?"  
  
Harry wanted to give in, but he still had trouble believing Draco's words. "But Draco…what if we never find the right place?"  
  
"We will." Draco smiled, and it was hard not to believe him, even as Draco tugged him close. "I know we will. The place for us is just…waiting out there. We'll find it. And when we do…" He kissed Harry softly, and Harry couldn't help respond. Even though neither of them particularly liked public displays of affection, somehow, the world seemed to fade around them for a moment.  
  
"All right," Harry whispered once they'd pulled apart. "I guess…I can stand to look at a few more."  
  
"Good. We'll get a nice, early start tomorrow, and I'm sure we'll find it. Now, let's get back to your place and get some supper. I'll Floo MacMillan before we eat, and tell him what we liked about the last places, so he can find more for us to look at tomorrow."  
  
Really, that didn't seem to promise a much better day than today had been, but Draco seemed to be so certain he was right, Harry just nodded, and the two of them apparated home.  
  
The next day, unfortunately, turned out to be just as miserable as their first day of house-hunting had been, and by the third place, Harry was ready to give up.  
  
After the third iteration of how horrible the place was, Harry turned away from the archway over the dining room that Draco was verbally tearing to shreds and went out to look at the garden once more. It really was the most beautiful he'd seen of all the houses so far. Shrubbery along the boundaries, and a stone path from the door to a covered bench. There was even a little bubbling fountain nearby.  
  
He hadn't been there longer than five minutes when he felt Draco press against his back, and his arms slide around his waist. "Harry?"  
  
"Don't. Please…? I just…I've liked so many of these houses, Draco." He turned to meet his eyes. "I'd just really hoped… We've seen so many. Are they all really _that_ bad?"  
  
"Really? But…they're not perfect, Harry. Don't you want our home together to be perfect?"  
  
"Draco, don't you see? It will be. Because we'll be together. That's all I want. Even if we bought a one-room flat, I'd be happy. Because you'll be there. With me."  
  
"Harry…" Harry could tell Draco was going to tell him just why this and every other place they'd already looked at was all wrong all over again, but Harry was done dealing with Draco's arguments.  
  
"No. You listen to me, Draco." He tugged at his arm, pulling them both up the stairs and into the townhouse.  
  
"This foyer might not be your parents', but imagine our friends coming to visit. We could put a portrait of us right there next to the stairs, and our living room would be perfect with a nice, soft sofa, curtains over the picture window…" He tugged Draco into the room and toward the fire place. "Heck, we could even be connected to the Floo network, once we filled out the right forms."  
  
"But it's so small…" Draco started.  
  
"Not if you include the kitchen and the dining room. There's plenty of space to have all our friends here at once. If we wanted." Harry frowned at the thought. Okay, maybe that wouldn't be a great idea, considering what happened last time Ron and Goyle had been in the same room together, but even so… "It's enough, Draco."  
  
"And my laboratory?"  
  
"The basement. Did you even look? Heck, there's enough room down there for a wine cellar as well, if you wanted. And I know how much you love wine."  
  
"But there are only three bedrooms…"  
  
"We only need one study, Draco. Really. I don't mind sharing it with you. And if you don't like this one, what about the one with six bedrooms? That had more than enough."  
  
"That was all it had, Harry! There was no cellar. The kitchen was tiny, and there was no fireplace! Not a real one, anyway. Plus, two of those rooms—"  
  
"Were just fine for studies, Draco. We can make this work. Please…let's…go back and look at the ones that were closest to what we wanted, at least?"  
  
Draco seemed to think about that for a moment, but then continued, "But if we just keep looking…"  
  
"You'll find other places to nitpick, Draco. We need to realize that no place will be perfect. But some…well…I think we could make them work. I mean…even if we'd had Grimmauld Place, we'd still have had a lot to deal with, Draco."  
  
"But at least it would have already been on the Floo network, and in London…"  
  
Harry groaned. "Draco! You're not listening to me at all!"  
  
Draco pulled back, pouting. Harry knew he should feel guilty, but his frustration had been growing ever since they'd started looking. If Draco wasn't going to listen…  
  
"If you didn't want me to live with you, why did you even bother?" Draco asked, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Harry sighed. "This isn't about that at all, Draco, and you know it. And I love that you want things to be perfect for us, but…I just worry that nothing will ever be right. And that maybe…well…you're making excuses. That _you_ don't want to live with _me_."  
  
That seemed to pull Draco out of his pout. "Are you mad? Of course I do! Why else would I want it to be perfect?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Harry nodded, then took Draco's hands between his. "All right. If that's true…will you promise me something, Draco?"  
  
Draco met his eyes, wary now. "I…suppose."  
  
It wasn't a perfect promise, but it would have to do, if they were going to get anywhere with this. "If I can't make you see even one good thing about the next house I like, then…I agree, we can move on. But…if you do see something you like…you promise to at least think about it?"  
  
Warily, Draco considered his proposition. "You won't…force things?"  
  
"No. But I do expect you to listen, instead of protesting before I can finish…"  
  
Draco sighed. "Fine. But I'm not going to let you paint a rosy picture just because you're sick of looking…"  
  
"I won't, Draco. I promise." Harry even swore to himself that he'd try to keep his arguments until he felt particularly attached to a house. That way, Draco wouldn't think he was trying to just push for the sake of pushing.  
  
Which meant that they looked at three more houses before he spoke up once more.  
  
It was a shockingly pretty cottage just on the outskirts of the city. Too far from the center of town for Draco's tastes, but it looked like Harry's dream home. There was just a feeling to it. The only thing that had ever come close had been walking into the Burrow for the first time just before second year. Something about the place just called to him, and this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"It's too small."  
  
"Draco…"  
  
"There's two bedrooms! How can we do anything in a place this small? We'll constantly be tripping over each other!"  
  
Harry didn't bother answering him this time. He just took his hand and lead him up the stairs to the larger bedroom, pulling him to the window, which looked out over the large, slightly-overgrown back garden. "Look at that view," he whispered.  
  
Draco was pouting a little now, but to his credit, he did as Harry asked, relaxing back against him.  
  
"Just imagine…early morning…you wake in our bed…" The words made Harry feel like he was glowing. "And you can smell me making breakfast downstairs. So close, and yet so far… Especially since you can tell it's cold out there, and can see it's snowing outside the window."  
  
Harry watched as Draco turned his face to him, frowning, but not looking upset, just confused.  
  
"But then, you hear me coming up the steps. My tread slow and steady, and you know I'm bringing a tray up to you. Breakfast in bed." He grinned at Draco.  
  
"But we could do that in any house," Draco answered, his voice softer now, and, Harry thought, a little less certain.  
  
Harry continued as though he hadn't spoken. "After I set it in your lap, we snuggle under the covers, watching the snow fall, then make love." He kissed Draco softly, then pulled back. He wasn't done by a long shot, but he was willing to give Draco a chance to show he didn't need to continue.  
  
"I just…don't see what makes this place special."  
  
"Because here…it's like…we're all alone. Just you and me. And we're still close enough to the city that it's not far. Not to mention we can apparate anywhere we want… And just look at that yard, Draco… I was sure we wouldn't be able to find a nice, large secluded yard. It's gorgeous." The two of them looked out over the yard.  
  
It was the biggest so far. It was two thirds of the lot they would buy. The borders of the property was concealed by a tall privacy fence that was covered in vines where it wasn't nearly hidden by the trees—several of which looked to have been planted before even their parents had been born. And at one corner, a pond. Harry could imagine getting fish to fill the pond. He could just imagine sitting on one of the nearby rocks, watching them swim. Just the thought was calming.  
  
"It's just a yard, Harry…"  
  
But Harry was undaunted. There were other things he liked, after all. "And this bedroom, right at the top of the stairs…we can hear anything…it's the perfect location."  
  
"It's practically the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"We're still in London, Draco. And you said you'd try, remember?"  
  
"I said that if I thought your arguments had merit, I'd think about it!"  
  
Harry sighed, then looked at Draco for a long minute before curling his hand around Draco's neck and kissing him deeply. He took his time with it, licking over the spot on Draco's lip that always made him open his mouth and twist his head just so, stroking over the spot on the roof of his mouth that made him groan, curling their tongues together until he couldn't tell where his tongue ended and Draco's began.  
  
When he pulled back, his voice was a whisper. "Here's my argument, Draco. I'm going to buy this place. And…I want you here with me. But even if you don't stay…this is the home I'm buying."  
  
Draco blinked, not seeming to understand what he was saying. "What…? But…"  
  
"I won't force you to stay, but…I want this house. So I'm going to live here. And you're welcome to join me. But I understand if you don't want to." Then, to forestall Draco's answer, scared it would be something other than what he hoped, he kissed him again, trying to tell him with everything he had left, just how much he wanted him to stay.  
  
Draco looked a bit dazed when they finally pulled apart. He didn't seem to know quite what to say. "I…see." He looked away from Harry, glancing around the room, then out the window. They were silent for a long time as he gazed out at the view.  
  
When he finally spoke, his voice was so soft, Harry almost didn't hear him at first. "You'd…really buy it without me?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You like it that much?" Draco turned to look at him.  
  
"I do."  
  
Draco seemed to debate with himself for a moment, then nodded. "All right, then. But you're in charge of dealing with the permits to get it legally expanded. And I expect all the work to be done before we move in." He paused. "I'll pay for all that, if you pay for the house," he said, his voice softer again.  
  
It was far more than Harry had expected, and he felt his mouth widen into a grin, unable to stop himself. "Really? You'll live here? With me?"  
  
"Of course." His arms tightened around Harry. "I told you I'd consider it if there was a good reason, didn't I?" Harry nodded. "Well…you gave me the best reason of all. You'll be here."  
  
They kissed, and Harry could feel the joy overwhelming him. Now he would have everything he wanted. Draco _and_ a home they both could love.


End file.
